What Happened Happened
by Alysha
Summary: Summary: Isabel is pregnant, but whose child is it? Chapter ! of book 1. See authors note for details
1. Default Chapter

Title subject to change. Proably will.  
  
Author: Alysha  
  
Disclaimer: I own noone and no place and… basically I own jack. I wouldn't sue. You'll get nothing. Unless you want my brother.  
  
Summary: Isabel is pregnant, but whose child is it?  
  
Author's note: If you wanna know how the child could possibly be Alex's read the bottom of this chapter. I'm not saying it is, but it is possible. Ok. By now you've guessed whose kid it is.  
  
Ok. This fic is made up of book and each book has chapters. Each book is based on a character/couple. And their story. You'll see as I go.  
  
Dedications: To Melly, thanks girl, I'll always type fic over studying, unless it's civics. Krystal, here ya go, another one of my fics. Don't tell Dudley, cause there is no romance like the other one. Carla, thanks for telling me I can write even though we all know it's not true.  
  
FEEDBACK IS BEGGED FOR. Ok. If I don't get enough I won't continue writing. If you leave an email address, I usually reply if you ask questions or anything. I even reply to your feedback and say thank you.  
  
NOW for the fic.  
  
Isabel Ramirez sat up in bed soaked in sweat. 'What's wrong with me' she thought rushing to the bathroom. All she knew was that for the first time in her life she was sick. 'Why' she thought, 'Am I having that thing Michael had?' Isabel sighed as she leaned back against the closet door. She half wished that Jesse was there to take care of her and called Max, but she knew if he were there he'd wonder why she called Max and not a doctor. Going into the kitchen she looked at the calendar to see how many days until Jesse got back from New York. One of her dad's clients had needed a lawyer in New York and since Jesse used to practice law there had asked him to go. Isabel had stayed behind. It seemed as f they had a new lead on how to find Max's son, besides she had classes. Looking at the calendar she realized she was a week and a half late. Suddenly everything clicked. Throwing up, no period, the mood swings. She was pregnant. 'No. I can't be' she thought. 'We use protection and birth control.'  
  
Isabel jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. On shaky legs she walked to the door and opened it to find Liz standing there.  
  
"Thank god." Isabel said 'I can talk to her'  
  
"I've been calling." Liz said, "but your phone must be off the hook. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. Maria is working, and I'm pretty sure your brother doesn't want to go shopping."  
  
"Liz, I need to tell you something. It's important, and you have to promise not to tell anyone. I have to be sure first."  
  
" Ok, Isabel, you're scaring me. The last time I heard that I found out that the boys I liked who loved me was an alien."  
  
Isabel smiled at the memory, how her and Michael thought that Max was the stupidest hybrid in the entire galaxy. Now she was glad he had. Quickly remembering why she needed to talk to Liz she sobered.  
  
TBC 


	2. Liz finds out

Ok. If I don't get enough feedback, I won't continue. Tell people about this story. And a word is fine. Good, awesome, I don't care. I just wanna know people are reading.  
  
Chapter 2 of Book 1 of 13 Books (hope you're in for the long haul)  
  
"Isabel, Isabel" Liz was snaoing her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked  
  
"You kinda zoned o ut." Liz answered looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Isabel blurted out before she started crying.  
  
Liz sat there in shock for few minutes. "Isabel, you're gonna have to tell Jesse, but are you sure you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes and no." Isabel said. Seeing a look of confusion on Liz's face she explained. "I sorta have all of the symptoms, including throwing up, and we don't ever get sick. That's why I think I am. I don't think I am because the last time I did it with someone without protection was Alex. And that was last Valentine's Day."  
  
" Let's get you a test." Liz said. "Will it work, I mean with you being an alien and all? I mean you know that's how I found out about Max."  
  
"I don't know." Isabel said.  
  
"Is, you need to tell Max. Even is you're not, this is something y'all need to dicuss. Liz said.  
  
"The test know when I'm not pregnant." Seeing the look of puzzlement, she quickly added," My mom made me take a test before. She thought I was pregnant. It was a few weeks after Max told you about us. I was acting weird around my mom so she made me take a test."  
  
"Oh, so if it's positive, it's safe to say you're pregnant?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Half an hour later the two girls were back at Isabel's apartment. Isabel came out of the bathroom holding the stick. "Four minutes she said." Four minutes passed. "It's positive." Isabel choked out before she burst into tears.  
  
Liz just sat there holding a crying Isabel. Neither of them noticed that Jesse walked into the apartment, back a week early form New York. The first thing he heard walking in the door was Isabel crying "I can't be pregnant" and Liz telling her she was and they would deal.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well. Is that a cliffhanger?  
  
Sorry for a short chapter. The next is like three times as long. I just couldn't pass up the cliffhanger. And if this is torture, wait until futhur on. I'm gonna get hate mail, but my friend has already read the written version and she says if ya stick in there, ya rewarded at the end. Of the whole fic. And it's a long one. God, I'm scaring people away now. 


	3. pt. 3 of book 1

What Happened Happened part 3  
  
Jesse froze in the doorway. He listened as Liz kept reassuring Isabel that everything would be ok. HE must have stayed there a good five minutes before he moved, and even then proably still wouldn't have moved had Max and Michael not run in to him. He stumbled in, knocking over a chair on the way. Michael and Max were yelling, "Isabel we may have found a way to get my son." Well, unitl Max ended up on top of him with mIchael on the very top. Liz and Isabel looked up. Jesse's head stucjk out the bottom of the pile, waax was next with Michael on top. Their hands, feet, legs and arms were in a big jumble. Noticing Isabel's tearstreaked face Max and Michael sut-up. Max was the first to speak. "Izzy, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jesse grunted from underneath and Max and Michael got up. Michael closed the door while Jesse picked Isabel up and carried her to the sofa. Isabel didn't stop crying. Jesse placed her on the sofa sitting next to her. Liz sat on the chair with Max next to Isabel. Michael grabbed a chair from the kitchen.  
  
"Isabel looked at Liz. Liz shook her head no. "No, Is. That is something you have to tell them."  
  
Isabel took a deepbreath and focused on the tv. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Jesse watched as Isabel started crying and Max and Michael turned pale. He wondered why this affected them so much.  
  
"Max, Michael, may I please speak to my wife, please? There is nothing to worry about." Jesse said wondering why Isabel wasn't happy. Sure, they hadn't talked about kids and yeah she was still in school, but they could afford it and all she'd miss was a semester at the most.  
  
"Jesse, this concerns all of us Kyle and Liz included. My son also." Max said. Liz looked at him questioningly. "You were changed, we're just not sure how much." Liz accepted this answer but all the while thinking 'I'm in danger, just as much as them.'  
  
"why does this include all of y'all?" Jesse asked.  
  
Michael looked at Max, Max looked at Isabel, Isabel looked at Liz "Well, them threee" she said pointed at Max, Michael and Isabel, "are aliens. Kyle, and I were both healed from almost fatal injuries. We had more alienness put in us than you."  
  
Jesse sat looking at Liz. 'She's really gone over the edge. She's too far gone to be help. She thinks my wife is an alien.'  
  
"She's telling the truth." Isabel said quietly, not looking at him. "I'll prove it." Liz handed her her silver bracelet. The same one Max had changed so few years before. She made the sliver braided rope bracelet a solid bangle. Jesse just stared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not that evil. Carla, don't say nothing. That's a major spoiler for this story.  
  
"Jesse, say something please." Isabel begged.  
  
"Oh my god." Jesse said still staring.  
  
"I think y'all need to tell him the whole story from the beginning." Liz said.  
  
"Max nodded and began. "In 1947 a spaceship did in fact crash in Roswell. Ok ya know what? Now that I think about it, that's not the beginning. Michael, Isabel, Tess and I were royalty on another planet, well still are. The planet is called Antar, Well anyway, a war broke out and our mom on Antar mixed our alien DNA with human DNA. We were sent here, but the spaceship crashed. The '47 crash was not a weather balloon. We were in these pods until 1989. Isabel and I got adopted and Michael got put in foster care. We all have powers. Isabel can dreamwalk, Michael we're not too sure yet, but he's good at blowing things up, and I can heal. When we were sophomores I healed Liz from a gunshot. Tess then came with the person who was supposed to be our protector. Tess was meant to be my wife. But I didn't want her. I wanted Liz. Well after a big misunderstanding with Liz I turned to Tess. Turns out the whole thing was a mindwarp and she mindwarped me into having sex with her. It was part of her plan to get me home to Antar, where all of us except her would be killed. Well in the process she killed Alex. Liz and I robbed that store in Utah, our spaceship was hidden underneath. Now I'm trying to find my son." Max finished up his story and looked over at Jesse. "Jesse, you can't tell nobody. They found me once and tortured me. Do you want that to happen to Isabel?"  
  
Jesse pulled Isabel towards him. "Nobody will get her as long as I'm around." Jesse smiled. He suddenly realized why this group was so close. They risked their lives for each other. They also couldn't let anyone in. "Do your parents know?"  
  
Max shook his head. "Nope. My mom knows we're different. My dad, well, he's trying to find out." Turing his attention back to Isabel, he asked "Can you connect wit the baby?" Isabel shrugged. "Why don't you try?"  
  
"Can we do a group connect like we did with Liz? I want Jesse to see." Isabel asked Max. Max nodded. They joined hands. Jesse saw everything; from Max saving Liz to the love making of Isabel and Alex last Valentine's day. Isabel looked ashamed and broke the connection. "That was before I met you."  
  
Jesse pulled Isabel into his lap. "I understand. I love you. No matter what."  
  
Isabel smiled. "Liz come with me to connect. You're the scientist." They headed towards Isabel and Jesse's bedroom. "I saw the flash of future Max." Isabel said. "I want details later" she said as she layed down.  
  
Isabel and Liz both placed a hand on Isabel's stomach. Isabel took Liz's other hand. The images came immediately. It was flashes of Isabel and Alex's whole relationship. When They finished Isabel looked at Liz. They both knew.  
  
This baby was Alex's.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger huh?  
  
  
  
I always respond to feedabck if you ask questions. Thanks to everyone who left feedback. JUst so you know this is a big fanfic. This is only chapter 3 of book one of a 13 book story. I have it all layed out and planned. There is a major twisty somewhere along the way. And when I say major I mean major. PLease stick with me though., I don't think you'll be disappoineted. 


	4. part 4a

What Happened Happened pt.4a book 1  
  
Ok. Author's note. This happens in the very beginning of December, like the first week. I know I don't mention specific days but it all plays into the timeline for the whole thing. Or maybe it's just a note for me, but if your curious it's December.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the last part  
  
Isabel and Liz both placed a hand on Isabel's stomach. Isabel took Liz's other hand. The images came immediately. It was flashes of Isabel and Alex's whole relationship. When they finished Isabel looked at Liz. They both knew.  
This baby was Alex's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4 of book1.  
  
In the Living Room  
  
"Max no offense, but that long hair doesn't suit you." Michael, as if everything was normal. "Wait, when did you have long hair?"  
  
"I never did have long hair. Liz thought of him as future Max. I'll ask her about it later. When did you and Maria have sex?" Max shot back.  
  
Michael glanced at Jesse, clearly avoiding the subject. "Jesse, got any questions?"  
  
Jesse shook his head." Any I had were cleared with the flash thingy. I think I know this whole entire groups past."  
  
"Michael when did you and Maria have sex?" Max asked not wanting to drop the subject.  
  
Knowing he would never be able to win to the king of Antar, he replied. "When I got emancipated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Bedroom  
  
Liz and Isabel stared at each other. Isabel was the first to speak. "Oh my god." She gasped. "How?"  
  
Liz was still trying to figure everything out in that scientific mind of hers. "It's Alex's. How?"  
  
"I don't know. Oh my god, what am I gonna tell Jesse?" Isabel moaned.  
  
"I'll get Max. He can help figure this out." Liz said. "MAX!" she yelled.  
  
Max came running. "What? What's wrong? Is something wrong? Did it not work?" Max asked. Isabel was the only stable thing in his life. Liz was stable but their relationship would always be complicated.  
  
"It's Alex's." Isabel whispered.  
  
"Huh? How?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we know how, Max." Liz said. Isabel knew Liz was still trying to make amends with Alex's death and this was hard on her. Hell, it was hard on all of them.  
  
"Liz, that's not what I meant. How did we not know for so long that Isabel was pregnant?" Max said, wondering if Liz was still making amends with Alex's death.  
  
"Blame it on your alien DNA, Max." Liz said. "Call Langley and find out.  
  
Max nodded. "What are you gonna tell Jesse?" he asked looking at Isabel.  
  
"I gotta tell him the truth, but I need to know what Langley says." Isabel told him. 


	5. partt 4b

Ok. I know I said that this book took place in December but if I want the right timeline I have to change something. This story takes place in November, Isabel and Jesse go marriedin mid-October. In my story at least. They have only been Married about two or three weeks when my story takes place.  
  
Pr. 4b  
  
An. I decided not to have the conversation between Langley and Max. I have to type it when Max explains and it would involve cursing on Langely's part and I don't want that.  
  
15 Minutes Later  
  
Max hung up the phone. "When did you and Alex do it?" He asked his face pale.  
  
"Unprotected on Valentine's Day, prot3ected on..." Isabel answered before Max cut her off.  
  
"You're due in two weeks." he said quickly, not wanting to know about his sister's love life.  
  
Isabel fainted. "Wanna explain?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not now. Wait until I can tell everyone at once. I'm gonna come clean with my parents. But Jesse needs to know." Max said.  
  
"We'll tell the gang tomorrow, y'all could do a dinner here tonight." Liz suggested.  
  
"Yeah that'll work. I'll saty with Izzy." Max said.  
  
Liz walked into the living room. "Michael, Max is gonna be telling his parents tonite. About everything. Tomorrow, the rest of the gang will find out.. Jesse can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
  
"What's wrong? Is Isabel ok?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Jesse, I really hate having to be the one to tell you and frankly I don't know how, but do you remember that flash? The one of Isabel and Alex?" Jesse nodded "It's his kid."  
  
Jesse's mouth fell open. "How?" he asked.  
  
"Alien DNA. Max doesn't want to repeat it twice. Jesse, Isabel just found out. Don't hate her. She really does love you." Liz said. This wasn't his kid, this was not something someobe who had only beed married for two and a half weeks really wanted to hear.  
  
"No. She didn't know. Besides I love her." Jesse said he looked into the living room. Max was following Isabel back into the room. "Can I go talk to her?" he asked.  
  
"As long as you don't hurt her." Liz told him.  
  
"I won't." He said walking towards his wife.  
  
Max and Michael walked into the kitchen. "Max, do all aliens have to be present? Cause I don't really wanna be here."  
  
"No, but I have to tell them the whole story."  
  
Michael nodded. "I gotta go. Liz you are so lucky your dad is put of town. If he weren't well, you know."  
  
"Goodbye Michael." They both said as he walked out the door.  
  
Max turned to Liz. Would you stay?"  
  
Liz nodded. "We are lucky my dad is out of town."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"My mom is on our side." Liz replied. "Come on. We should give them some time alone." She said walking into the living room. Isabel and Jesse were sitting next to each other talking and crying. Liz grimanced. Everyone in this group had been through so much, espically Isabel. She needed and deserved happiness And Liz didn't know if the baby would bring happiness or sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel took Jesse's. "I'm due in two weeks" she mumbled. "What am I going to do? Ho am I going to explain not showing."  
  
Jesse looked at Isabel. "first off it's not I it's we. Isabel WE are in this together. You and me. And second off we are going to Oregon." Jesse finished up deciding no one was gonna touch his wife or this kid.  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked.  
  
"We're gonna adopt." He explained.  
  
"Wh wh what!?!?" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to Oregon until after the baby is born. Tell people we adopted.  
  
"When?"  
  
"After we tell your parents. When we get back we'll look for a bigger apartment."  
  
"Thank you." Isabel said.  
  
"For what?" Jesse wondered.  
  
"For accepting." Isabel said.  
  
"Isabel, you are my wife. I've seen all that you have gone through. None of this is your fault. What happened happened. We can't do anything about that, but we can do something about how we handle it and what we do in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
In New Orleans  
  
"Rena, did it work?" a blond girl asked the brunette standing over a bed.  
  
"Yes, the protector will be fine." The brunette replied looking at the sandy haired man on the bed.  
  
Cliffnager huh? Well I said wo parts, but due to the fact it is Mardi Gras and the next part has flashes that takes up two pages, it'll have to wait until tomorrow or Sunday. Sorry.  
  
Remember Please leave fb. 


	6. part 5

WHH part 5  
  
Dedications- To Carla, my fanfic advisor. Krystal, and the RHS gang, thanks. I feel like a normal teenager since I've become friends with y'all. To all the dreamers, stargazers, whirlwinds, candies. Let's keep the hope alive. And lamp lighters. Don't worry no Tess, but close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at Isabel and Jesse's  
  
Liz, Max, Jesse, and Isabel are in the kitchen. Jesse and Isabel have just finished filling in Max and Liz in on what they have decided and finalizing the details on whats gonna be happening in Roswell. And what to do about the birth itself. The doorbell rings and Max and Jesse go to answer it.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done for my sister. It's my fault she never told you before. She wanted to so bad, but I didn't want you to be put in danger." Max said as they opened the door.  
  
"Max, I didn't know you would be here." Phillip said.  
  
Isabel walked into the room looking at Max, she asked "Now or later?"  
  
"Now." He answered. "Mom, dad, we wanna tell y'all the truth. But you might want to sit down for it."  
  
Liz walked in and put her hand on Max's arm. "It's time they know. It's gonna be ok." She whispered. Max nodded.  
  
Diane and Phillip sat in the middle of the sofa with Isabel and Max directly in front of them. The coffee table had been moved out of the waay. Liz and Jesse sat on chairs on either side of Max and Isabel.  
  
Max looked at Isabel. Now that they were actually telling them she was terrified. Isabel took Max and Jesse's hand. Liz took Max's free one in hers. The connection formed among them immediately among the group, luckily no flashes or images started, just feelings and emotions.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Isabel and I are aliens." Max said, watching his parents faces. His mom looked shocked but not surprised. His dad, well he couldn't read his reaction, but Max thought they should tell him the rest of the story. Max switched spots with Liz and Isabel sat down next to their dad on the sofa. Taking their parents hands in their own, Max and Isabel opened the connetion. The flashes started.  
  
*Isabel and Max breaking out of their pods*  
  
*When the Evans' found them*  
  
*Max healing the bird*  
  
*Meeting Micheal*  
  
*Seeing Liz, Maria and Alex for the first time*  
  
*Max, Michael, and Isabel finding out they are different*  
  
*Max healing Liz*  
  
*Max telling Liz*  
  
*Isabel and Michael yelling at Max for telling*  
  
*Liz and Maria helping them get Valenti off their back*  
  
*Max and Liz talking*  
  
*Isabel and Alex talking*  
  
*The group hanging out at the Crashdown*  
  
*Meeting Tess*  
  
*Finding out Tess is Max's destiny*  
  
*Liz walking away from Max*  
  
*Lix trying to stay away from MAx*  
  
*Future Max meeting Liz*  
  
*Him telling her that Michael and Isabel died*  
  
*Liz talking to Tess*  
  
*Liz asking Kyle for help*  
  
*Isabel and Alex stargazing*  
  
*Isabel and Alex cementing their love*  
  
*Isabel promising to email Alex*  
  
*Finding out that Alex is dead*  
  
*Liz searching for the killer*  
  
*Max telling her it's no use*  
  
*Isabel visitng Alex's grave*  
  
*Max and Tess having sex*  
  
*Tess telling Max she was pregnant*  
  
*Tess telling Max that the baby won't survive on Earth*  
  
*Max and Isabel making the tape*  
  
*Michael telling them he was staying*  
  
*Liz telling them that Tess killed Alex*  
  
*Tess telling Max that if he kills her he kills his son*  
  
*Max and Liz dating again*  
  
*Isabel and Jesse meeting*  
  
*Them dating*  
  
*Liz telling Max she wanted to help*  
  
*Max and Liz robbing the store*  
  
*Isabel and Jesse in Jesse's hotel room*  
  
*Them kissing after getting engaged*  
  
*The wedding*  
  
*Max and Michael trying to stop Kivar*  
  
*Max and Liz ice skating* (ok I realize this didn't happen until after Christmas, but it was so cute, so pretend it happened sooner)*  
  
*Isabel realizing she was pregnant*  
  
*Finding out it's Alex's*  
  
The flashes ended. Diane and Phillip just sat there. Suddenly Phillip grabbed Max into a big hug. Diane looked at Isabel. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're pregnant?" she asked. Isabel nodded. "How is it Alex's? You just found out?"  
  
"Max, you explain." Isabel said.  
  
"Since we are part alien, and the baby is growing in Isabel, it will only last a month, like alien pregnancies. But since Alex was human, it still had to grow for nine months, the normal human time." Max explained. " Isabel's body won't start adjusting until the last month before she is due. If Isabel had been human and Alex had been the alien, it would have been a normal human pregnancy."  
  
"So, you're due right after Christmas?" Phillip asked.  
  
"No, in two weeks." Isabel said. "which is where y'all come in."  
  
"I'm taking Isabel to Oregon until after the baby is born. People are gonna wonder why she didn't show sooner." Jesse explained.  
  
"Why Oregon?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Right before my dad died him and my mom bought a cabin in the mountains" Jesse answered.  
  
"My brother has one in Lone Brook. It's right in the next town, well right outside actually. We could be there in half in an hour if something went wrong." Diane said, not wanting to be so far from Isabel when she needed her.  
  
"That'll work." Max said. " And it would be better." He looked at Jesse who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Jesse, I even have a case that I need some information on. Someone to talk to the witnesses. But how will you explain suddenly having a child?" Phillip put in.  
  
"We're `adopting'." Jesse said. " well that's what we'll tell people."  
  
"Now that that is settled, can we eat?" Diane asked. "We can talk more then."  
  
"Sure." Isabel said. "Just lemme get the salad out of the fridge."  
  
Ok. Maybe you think the parents and Jesse took it a little too well, but it will be explained in the next part, if not the one after that. But it willed be explained.  
  
Another thing. The whole pregnancy thing. Basically what I'm saying is that since, Isabel is alien, yet the baby's father was human, it had to grom for nine months, but Isabel's alien body can't handle that, so it would adjust to carry the baby. Hope that explains it.  
  
Something I haven't mentioned before, distrubition. If you want it take it, just please let me know where it is going and include my email address. 


	7. part 6a

Ok. This part was written while at a Mardi Gras parade so be kind. It was crazy.  
  
"Max, you will be moving back home now." Diane said in a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
"Yes, ma'em." Max said causing Isabel and Liz to giggle. The high king of Antar answering to his mother.  
  
"So when do y'all plan on heading to the cabin?" Phillip asked.  
  
"In the morning. Lunchtime at the latest." Isabel answered.  
  
"Hey, since Maria, and I are off why don't we drive up there with Max and air it out. We can leave before y'all even get up." Liz suggested.  
  
Diane nodded. "There's a groundskeeper that checks every few months and makes sure it is nice, but it could be dusted and aired out."  
  
"Whoever cooked, that was delisious." Phillip said, wiping his hands with his napkin.  
  
"I'll tell the Flying Pepperroni guy next time I see him." Max said grinning. "You really think any of us could cook this?"  
  
"No." Phillip said as he got his coat. "Kids I wish we could talk longer, but I have to inish a deposition by Monday and apparently I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." He said shooting a look at his wife.  
  
"Mrs. Evans, that's mean. Liz said laughing.  
  
"Why do you think she did it?" Phillip asked as Isabel opened the door.  
  
Max turned to Liz. "I better get you to your house before your dad calls." Turning to Isabel and Jesse, "We'll talk more when y'all get to the cabin tomorrow." They both nodded as Liz and Max walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Isabel and Jesse are talking in bed.  
  
"Jesse, I know you aren't biologically this child's father, and after you've been so great about everything I hate to ask this, but will you act as his father?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Manda, I'd be honored to." Jesse said, using Isabel's middle name. He'd called her Belle one time, but she'd started crying and said that a good friend who was no longer here used to call her that and he immediately switched to Manda. Now he knew who had called her Belle. Alex had. "Isabel, can I ask you a question? Did you love him as much as you love me?"  
  
"No, well it's two different kinds of love. It's hard to explain. His was a trusting love. I didn't have to worry. With you, I don't have to worry, but it's not like it was with Alex. I'm sorry. I can't explain. But I do love you. " Isabel said.  
  
They fell asleep in each others embrace. 


	8. 6b

Part 6b  
  
Liz hung up the phone. She had just called to tell Maria everything that had happened. Going out to her balcony, she began writing in her journal.  
  
Maria, tells me not to feel guilty, but now with Isabel and Alex's baby, I can't help it. I feel like I killed Alex. Maria is actually using logic, which is kind of scary. She said that if I hadn't changed the future, we'd all be dead. But it doesn't help. I changed the future and Tess is still against us. Tonight, when we connected I know everyone saw future Max. I know Max will ask me about it tomorrow, and Isabel will practically die from curiosity before asking. But a good thing that happened tonight, when we opened our connection, we could feel each others feelings. I'm pretty sure Jesse could feel the amount of love Isabel has for him. The bad thing, the Evans' realize how much Max and I love each other and how close we are. Every time Mrs. Evans looked at me I swear I turned red. Isabel could barely keep from laughing. Oh got to go. I stayed home tonight for some mother daughter time, and mom rented some movies.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse was sitting looking out the window of his and Isabel's apartment. Isabel was already sleeping, but he needed to talk to someone, so he did the only thing he could think of. He talked to his dad in heaven.  
  
Hey dad. Isabel is pregnant. I guess you know that and everything else. Max called while Isabel was in the shower. You proably know that too, but I still wanna tell you. Max asked me why I was so supportive of the whole thing. Because even though I know she loves me, this baby is a part of her and her first love, and I know how much this baby means to her, because it is a part of Alex. She loved him. I felt that in the connection. But I also felt her love for me. It was so powerful, the amount of love. It's almost unbelievable. But I love her the same amount back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry this part is so short, I promise the next part is three written pages more than average and still being written. This part was mainly to clear up a few things. If you haven't gotten it by now, the connection told details and allowed them to feel the feelings at the time the things were happening. The parents are mad, but they know that there is nothing they can do. Jesse is shocked, but knows that Isabel had no clue as to what was going on. He also respects Isabel and the whole group for all they have been through.  
  
AN: Again I apoligize for this part being so short. This was mainly to clear up and explain things. Ask Carla, I plan on clearing things up throughout this fic that jk probably forgot about. And I knew I had to explain why everyone was so calm.  
  
Last note. Don't think this fic is happy go lucky. Each chapter has a song and part of the whole prophecy. The song for this part hasn't come yet, but some of the songs are angsty. The prophecy of this part also hasn't come into play yet. Sometimes in the beginning of the story, sometimes in the end. Another thing I have a MAJOr twist coming up in the next book. Please stick with me.  
  
Ok this is really the last note. Or two. The name of the seires is called The Destined Prophecy. Book 1 of it, which is the one you are reading, should be finished in a week or two. I have an overnight fieldtrip on Tuesday and get back at 6:00 Wednesday, then Friday I go out of town. Then the next week I have an ortho and go to Texas, so it will have plenty of time to be written, but hardly ever to be typed. By March 12, this fic will be complete, and chapter 1 pf book 2 will be up. It's a dreamer/not dreamer.You'll see. 


End file.
